


#blessed

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Continuation of a Twitter fic, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Roommates, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Absently he realizes she’s tugging at his jeans—but he knows if they come off he’s going to fuck her, and he’s not going to want tostopfucking her—and there is so much more he’d like to do first.He snakes his hand between them to wrap his fingers around her wrist—holding the tiny thing in his grip to drag it back up as he pulls away from her body. He turns her wrist until he can leave a kiss at her palm, watching her eyes widen a little as her chest heaves.“Get on the bed, Rey.” His lips rest against her fingertips, holding her gaze. “Now.”A continuation of my Twitter fic:Shampoo Challenge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 722
Collections: It’s Too Much





	#blessed

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff and smut guys 😂

Ben takes the stairs to their apartment two at a time. 

He thinks he might be moving so fast because he is still half-afraid that somehow this will all be a dream. That he’ll get to her only to find that he’d imagined it all. His heart races and his cock still throbs from her _I’ve thought about going down on you—_ hands shaking against the banister he grips at the idea of finally, _finally_ being able to touch her the way he wants to. 

His fingers trip over his keys as he struggles to find the right one when he reaches the door, cursing under his breath because _where the fuck is it?_

He’s just about to start beating on the door frantically when it swings open, his hands stilling and his mouth parting because she’s just… _there_. Looking almost as out of breath as he feels. Staring at him with those wide, bright eyes of hers that keep him awake sometimes. 

“Rey,” he manages hoarsely, not really sure what else to say.

The delicate line of her throat moves with her swallow, the little pink of her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. “Ben.”

He isn’t sure what to say now, isn’t sure how to bridge that gap between being her friend who was secretly in love with her yesterday to being her friend who is _out in the open_ in love with her today—with being free to touch her, to taste her, to _fuck her_ like he’s wanted to so desperately—he has no idea how to do that. 

Seconds pass, or maybe hours, Ben can’t be sure with the seemingly slow pass of time. His mind seems to go blank as he stares at the soft swell of her mouth, eyes dipping to the hard little points of her nipples jutting against her tank top—God, how he wants to fucking taste them—and he thinks he’ll say something. Thinks he _has_ to. 

But he doesn’t get the chance.

Her fingers are suddenly in his shirt, tugging him, pulling him _closer_ until he’s crashing into her, until her hands are in his hair and her tongue is in his mouth and all at once—

Ben isn’t unsure of what to do anymore.

He kicks the door shut behind him, trying to pull her closer against him even as her hands dive under his shirt. Her little fingers slide against his waist and his ribs, climbing higher to try and tug the entire thing off. He raises his arms to help her, immediately ducking to get his mouth back on hers as she tosses it somewhere on the floor. 

He reaches to curl his hands under her thighs—those same fucking _shorts_ she’s been wearing making it so that his hands can rest just beneath her ass when he hoists her up against him. Her arms loop around his neck, and she tilts back her head when his mouth wanders—making the sweetest fucking sounds he’s ever heard when he sucks at her throat just beneath her ear. 

He carries her through the living room and down the hall—not even bothering to ask where they’re going because he’s thought about being in her bed for a _year_ and today he’s going to _know._ He pushes open her door with the toe of his shoe, quickly kicking them off after as he crosses the space in her bedroom to let her slide down to her feet in front of her bed. 

There’s a pretty flush that blooms up out of her tank top to creep up her neck and color her cheeks—and he curls his body without thinking to press his mouth to the soft swell of her tits to mouth there briefly. Her fingers wind through his hair as his teeth graze her skin—ducking lower to suck at the taut little bud of her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

_“Ben.”_

Absently he realizes she’s tugging at his jeans—but he knows if they come off he’s going to fuck her, and he’s not going to want to _stop_ fucking her—and there is so much more he’d like to do first. 

He snakes his hand between them to wrap his fingers around her wrist—holding the tiny thing in his grip to drag it back up as he pulls away from her body. He turns her wrist until he can leave a kiss at her palm, watching her eyes widen a little as her chest heaves. 

“Get on the bed, Rey.” His lips rest against her fingertips, holding her gaze. “Now.”

He’s never spoken to her like this, not even sure he’s spoken to _anyone_ like this—but then again, no one has quite made him feel the way that Rey does. He’s imagined touching every part of her, imagined sinking inside her tiny body until there’s no room left in every way imaginable—and now there is nothing standing in his way but deciding which way to have her first. 

Something that is admittedly a very hard decision.

She steps backwards on shaky legs, her ass hitting the edge of the bed as she falls to sit—pressing her hands back against the mattress to look up at him. 

“Arms up,” he murmurs. “Wanna see you.”

She doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even _think_ about doing so—lifting her arms as he grabs for the hem of her tank top to pull it up and over her head in one swift movement. He worries she’ll shy away when he has her topless, worries she’ll try to cover herself, but his brave girl only places her hands behind her to bite her lip and watch the way he drinks her in. 

He reaches to brush a knuckle just under the swell of her breast, her body trembling slightly with his touch as her lashes flutter. 

“You stopped wearing a bra to tease me,” he says hoarsely. 

She shakes her head slowly. “I stopped wearing a bra to get you to _look_ at me.”

His hands slide over her skin to palm at her tits, squeezing softly as an airy gasp tumbles out of her mouth. 

“It worked,” he mutters, and then a little louder as he leans in: “But I’m _always_ looking at you.” 

She whimpers when his lips close around her nipple, sucking it softly into his mouth as he tweaks the other between his fingers. He licks at her skin like he’s starved for her, and for all intents and purpose— _he is._

Her thighs spread to let him settle between them at the edge of the bed, making sounds he’s never heard himself make as he tastes her skin. His hands fall to her waist, squeezing her there, and his voice is ragged and deep when pushes against her.

“Lie back.”

He watches her go, clenching his teeth together as he resists the urge to rush this; he’s been thinking about touching her for _so fucking long_ that he just wants to _savor_ it. Her body seems smaller than it is under his hands when he curls them around her ribs, when he slides them down and down to her waist to squeeze her there. He leans to press his lips to her ribs, kissing her softly as his fingers tuck under the waistband of her fucking shorts she’s been teasing him with for days. 

He’s thought about taking them off of her, about the way they’d slide down her thighs, the way she’d shift to help him rid her of them—and it’s just as tantalizing as he imagined, he finds. He’s on his knees at the edge of the bed now, tugging at her thighs until they’re over his shoulders, so close to the slick warmth of her that he can almost taste her. 

His lips slide along her thighs at first, soft kisses pressed into her skin that trembles a little with it, curling his hand over one of her thighs to hold her open. She’s pretty and pink and _so wet_ between her legs—and he teases his finger through her folds as she squirms, a soft cry escaping her when he pushes it inside. He twists his hand to curl his finger against the softness of her front wall, rubbing a slow circle as he leans in to swipe his tongue up the crease of her.

She tastes like honey and sex and _Rey,_ and Ben closes his eyes as he does it again and _again—_ swirling his tongue through her folds as he pumps his finger in and out. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she gasps. “I’ve never—not like this—I don’t know if I can—”

He lets his finger slip out only to add another, hearing her sharp inhale at the stretch of it—she’s so _tight_ —and he’s already moving to press his tongue to the swollen bud of her clit. He teases her at first, light little flicks of his tongue to gauge what she likes and enjoying the way she shifts restlessly, the way her breath grows short only to smooth back out in a deep sigh. 

He is rewarded with a throaty moan when he wraps his lips around her clit, sucking it deep into his mouth as he scissors his fingers apart to stretch her.

“Ben. _Ben._ That’s—”

“Want to”—he turns his head back and forth to let his tongue swipe across her clit—“feel you come. Can you do that?” He gives her clit another long pull from his lips. “Can you come for me?”

“I don’t— _oh God_ _yes_ —Can you— _holy fuck, Ben.”_

Her back arches even as Ben holds her tight, keeping her cunt flush against his mouth as he sucks mercilessly at her clit. He can feel it building, feels the way her cunt contracts around his fingers—and he presses his fingers against that spongey place inside, one that has her gasping for breath, and he’s content to do this for _hours_ if he has to, would be _glad_ to—but it isn’t necessary. 

Because in seconds, Rey comes all over him. 

It’s a slick gush against his fingers and a soft fluttering around them—and he only pushes them deeper inside to keep her full, feeling the way she _clenches_. He releases her clit with a wet sound, but he doesn’t stop licking at it softly, drawing little tremors from her and not quite letting her come down from it yet. 

He doesn’t release her until she’s still, until she’s practically _boneless_ —pulling away from her cunt to leave a wet kiss at her inner thigh and lingering there briefly. His cock throbs inside his jeans, desperate to be inside her—but Ben takes his time as he climbs over her, as he straddles her hips with his knees to pull her further up the bed. 

She’s smiling softly when he finally settles over her, blinking dazedly. “Hi.”

He feels his lips curl, eyeing her mouth. “Hi.”

“Did you ever picture it like this?” Her hands smooth over his shoulders and down his arms “When you did?”

“Fucking you in your bed is a personal favorite in my dirty highlight reel,” he snorts.

“Oh yeah?” He feels her fingers tickling at his sides, her hand dipping between them to palm at the front of his jeans. “How did you imagine that going?”

He closes his eyes when her fingers cup the hard shape of him through the denim. “Maybe I’d accidentally walk in while you were changing,” he says airily. “I’d see your pretty tits, and you’d ask me to suck on them.”

She makes a quiet little sound that he feels in his cock that she’s still rubbing her hand against. Her fingers slide higher to unhook the button there, finding his zipper after. “And then?”

“Then I’d spread you out over your bed, just like this.”

Her little fingers slip beneath his underwear, and he draws in a shaky inhale when they tease the head of his cock that strains upwards. “What would happen then, Ben?”

“Then I’d fuck you like I’ve wanted to _forever_ ,” he grinds out, thrusting into her hand as best he can. 

“Is that all?”

He shakes his head, his lashes fluttering open to take in her wide eyes that are dark and a little glassy now post-orgasm. “You’d tell me you loved me as much as I loved you,” he half-whispers. 

She bites at her bottom lip. “I do, you know. I meant it. I _do_ love you, Ben.”

And it’s like music, it’s like the sweetest thing he’s ever heard—and suddenly his lips are on her mouth and her cheek and her _throat_ —and her hands are tearing at his jeans to push them over his hips, and the way her _hands_ feel on his cock when it springs free. It’s hot and light and soft and _everything_ he imagined but somehow _better_ —and he can feel the softness of her thighs against his shaft when he flexes his hips, can feel the hot wet of her cunt when he settles between them, and the way he wants to _fuck_ this girl that he’s hopelessly in love with. 

Maybe it’s weird that he already knows she’s on birth control when she whispers it against his ear, maybe it’s strange that he’s seen the pack on the bathroom counter and thought about feeling nothing but her little cunt slick and warm around his cock—but it doesn’t matter because she’s saying she wants to _feel_ him and _fuck_ does he want that too.

His lips find hers, and his tongue slips between them, and she opens her thighs wider in invitation as his cock nudges at her entrance. There’s a bit of a stretch there, reminding him how small she is, but her nails dig into his shoulders and her body opens up to take him—and Ben doesn’t stop until every inch is rooted deep inside her. 

His mouth is slack against hers now, unable to really formulate coherent thoughts with her slick walls wrapped around him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathes, nodding a little. “God, Ben, you’re so...”

“Tell me,” he murmurs into her mouth. “Say it.”

“You’re fucking _huge.”_

It probably shouldn’t make his cock throb the way it does, probably just testosterone-fueled nonsense, but hearing it from her pretty pink mouth…

“Did you think about me fucking you like this?” He draws out of her slowly, feeling her walls cling to him either every inch. “When you saw that stupid fucking picture?”

“ _Yes,”_ she gasps. “You were so hard. So fucking _big._ I wanted it.”

“You’re the only fucking person I wanted to give it to,” he huffs, pushing back inside just as slowly. “Wanted to feel this little cunt come all over it.”

“Ben,” she manages a little shakily. “ _Faster.”_

He thrusts inside with a little more force, enough to feel her tits bounce against his chest. “God, Rey. It’s like a fucking _dream_ inside you.”

“Yeah?”

He rolls his hips, feeling the wet heat of her coat his cock for an easy slide now. “Yeah.”

“Can you come like this?” He’s breathing harder now, each one coming a little shorter, a little _harder._ “Can you come on my cock?”

“I don’t—maybe? It feels so— _just like that.”_

“That’s my girl,” he grinds out. “You feel too fucking _good._ Can I come inside?” A particularly hard thrust that makes her cry out. “Can I?”

“ _Yes._ Can you—a little harder— _oh, God.”_

He props up on his forearm, ducking his head to tease at one of her nipples with his tongue. “Tell me you love me again,” he says hoarsely. “Wanna hear it.”

“I love you,” she answers throatily, winding her fingers in his hair. “I love you.” He can feel how close she is, can feel it in the fluttering of her walls and the way she gets tighter, _wetter._ “ _I love you.”_

He’s rutting into her roughly now, and a part of him knows he should be gentler, knows that she _deserves_ that—but her nails claw at his skin, and her soft cries of pleasure fill the air, and he’s thought about having her like this for _so long_ , and he knows he can have her like this again and again and _again_ —it’s enough to drive him a little wild.

Her legs wrap around him, and her heels dig into his ass—his mouth slack now against her breast as he pumps his hips mindlessly, desperately holding it in, wanting to feel her come apart first. 

Her breathing grows shallow, little more than a breathless staccato—and he feels every bit of it, when she tips over the edge. It’s a wet tremor that starts at his cockhead and trickles down his shaft, squeezing him as he holds himself inside her with his hips flush against hers. He doesn’t even have to thrust anymore to come, letting the clenching of her insides pull him right over the edge with her as he moans into her skin. 

His cock pulses to make a mess of her inside, and the thought of her leaving this bed after with his cum sticky and wet between her legs only makes it that much _worse._ He holds her tight against him as his cock continues to twitch, struggling to catch his breath as the gravity of everything that’s just happened crashes down on him. 

Because he just fucked _Rey._

And what’s more, she _loves him._

And even more, he can do this _again._

He lifts his head dazedly to take in her sated expression, eyes roaming over her shy smile and her hooded gaze and _fuck_ he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful than she is right now. 

“I want to do that at least two more times before breakfast,” he tells her thickly. 

Her grin widens. “You did have _a lot_ of things on your wishlist.”

“Gonna take care of all of them,” he promises. “And then some.”

“I’d be okay with that.”

She’s still smiling, and he realizes he’s still buried inside her even as his cock begins to soften—but he can’t be bothered to move. He might even be content to lie like this until he’s hard again so he can fuck her all over again. 

“I still can’t believe you put your dick on Twitter,” she laughs after a time.

Ben groans as he buries his face in her chest. “I still can’t believe _that’s_ what got you to come after me.”

“I mean…” Her voice trails off, and he looks up to find her expression serious. “You used _my_ shampoo.”

His brow wrinkles. “What does that have to do with it?”

“It’s a _very_ big bottle,” she deadpans.

Ben barks out a laugh as he shakes his head, pushing up a little to brush his lips against hers. “Maybe we leave that part out when we tell people how we got together.”

“Mm.” She’s smiling a little even as he kisses her slowly, blinking dreamily when he pulls away. “Not a chance, Twitter Star.”

Ben groans, dropping his head to her shoulder and sighing wearily. “I feel like I should be more put out by that.”

“I promise to make it up to you,” she murmurs, turning her face to kiss his temple. 

He grins into her skin, holding her a little tighter. “Hashtag blessed, I guess.”

Rey is still laughing even when he starts kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be 3 epilogues back on the main thread on Twitter! 🥰
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
